Morning Star
"Father! You have defiled the family name! I must stop you!" - Morning Star to his father, Bonakufu *picture to be added soon* OC created by LakuitaBro01.2 Fanon Wiki Ideas: Back Story: In 2015, Bonakufu, known as the "Resurrected", married a woman named Beatrice Tyrce. Together, they had two children, one of them being Dante Franklin. Dante Franklin grew up as a religious and trained with his father, originally mastering many forms of martial arts at age 16. At age 18, while out on the battlefield, Bonakufu was struck down along with his wife and daughter, leaving Dante for himself. The Avengers threw him from the team and went on to fight those who killed Bonakufu. At this time, Dante was filled with rage and set off across the world to master all forms of magic and techniques that hurt his enemies upon them touching him. The ones who killed Bonakufu captured Dante and held him for ransom, and weeks into confinement, he activated his absolute form; destroying the encampment. He later than set out across the universe to protect those who found themselves in the path of harm. Later he and an all-powerful demon named Fjordoon made a neutral deal that allowed it to take control of him in dire situations, greatly increasing his power. Personality: Dante is very mature, disciplined, and cares about all he knows. He is rarely angered, and when he is, it doesn't take control of him. Death Battle Info: Age: * Age: 25 * Race: Human * Affiliation: The UUA * Aliases: The Boss, The Impossible, "Limpdicked Iron Maiden" (by Sinagrus) Powers: * Hellfire manipulation * Light manipulation * Acid generation (his armor has a life of its own if grabbed onto it will secrete a very corrosive acid which melts through planets) * Healing factor * Superhuman senses (reacted to a massive laser point blank) * Master martial artist * Superhuman intelligence * Psionic blast (focuses on shutting down the brain in particular) * Time manipulation (fast forward, rewind, stop, move around in stopped time, etc.) * Force field manipulation * Mind manipulation * Non-physical interaction * Teleportation * The Rapture (soul-destroying laser) The Absolute Form: * Hellfire manipulation * Superhuman intelligence * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman reflexes * Invulnerability to magic and blunt objects * Master martial artist * Healing Factor * Bone manipulation * Mind manipulation * Non-physical interaction * Time manipulation * The Rapture Fjordoon Controlled Morning Star: * Hellfire manipulation * Superhuman intelligence * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman reflexes * Invulnerability almost all forms of damage (takes a special incantation to separate the two souls) * Master martial artist * Healing Factor * Bone manipulation * Time manipulation * Mind manipulation * Conceptual deity * Empathy manipulation * Existence erasure * Berserker mode * Non-physical interaction * The Rapture (no extends to full-on decimation of being) Resistances for all forms: * Soul manipulation * Reality warping * Time manipulation * Mind manipulation * Existence erasure * BFR (teleportation is also cross-dimensional) Equipment: * Magically enchanted armor, not even the universe's top sorcerers could undo the enchantment) * Multiple throwing knives slathered in acid Feats: Base Form: * A simple spell of hellfire razed an entire country * Light spells are shown capable of acting as an artificial sun for a few years to keep a solar system thriving * Had his limbs blasted to the bone, but his armor's magic grew his limbs back * Reacted to Janette Rodriguez's laser cannon, which is capable of hitting a sun a dozen light-years away in a second at point-blank range * Froze time for about an hour * Rewound time to kill Sinagrus as a child as it was the only option left * Force field barely held up from a full-powered punch from Final Form Sinagrus (at minimum high multiversal) * Teleported from one end of the universe to the other * The Rapture blew a hole in Jupiter, Saturn, and just decimated Pluto Absolute Form: * Hellfire was capable of blowing up a distant solar system. * Held a black hole in his hands and crushed it with no effort. * Dhango and Janette's fight appeared to be in slow motion to him (both are close to the 100 quadrillion range of FTL) * Regenerated from a soul * Blitzed Django * Not even the top sorcerer in the galaxy could weaken his form * Sharpened his bones enough to effortlessly cut through a neutron star * Can freeze time forever * The Rapture completely shredded Unknown's multi-polar system sized battleship Fjordoon Controlled Morning Star: * Stated by the God tier character to be a threat to him. * Stalemated with Sinagrus and ended up getting the upper hand until the time limit expired. * No sold an attack from He Who Sleeps * Regenerated from literally nothing (prolly due to being the concept of hate) * Erased Sinagrus's team from existence with a wave of his hand * Berserker mode amplifies his strength by two * Can freeze time forever, can fast forward or rewind to the next universe * Clouded the minds of the most steel-willed people he fought before * The Rapture blew up half of the multiverse and left absolutely nothing Faults: Base Form: * Weak physically in base * Has to say all spell names out loud * Higher tier spells take more of a toll on him * The Rapture expends all of his energy Absolute Form: * Only activates when he's in extreme danger * While blunt forces barely hurt him, a hard enough hit can knock him out * The longer he's in this form, the more damage his body does to himself * Becomes reckless and unaware of his surroundings Fjordoon Controlled Morning Star: * Only activates when he experiences extreme anger towards his foe * A special incantation will incapacitate him * God split Dante and Fjordoon apart at the end of the series * This form has a one-hour time limit, and Morning Star will be left in base form half as strong as he usually is (fast-forwarding time does not affect time duration) Mary Sue Test Score: 38 Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Combatants Category:LakuitaBro01.2